


we're just friends

by isakvltrsn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakvltrsn/pseuds/isakvltrsn
Summary: this is just a ficlet I wrote last year on tumblr for someone. it's the jancy kiss in 2x06 from nancy's perspective.





	we're just friends

Plopping down on the bed, she shook her head and spoke to herself. “Afraid.”  _ I am not afraid _ . It was true though, she was afraid. That was why she was so bothered by Murray’s comments. Afraid of what though? Rejection? Heartbreak? 

Getting under the covers, she rested on her side, brows still furrowed in confusion. She tossed and turned for a moment while she tried to get comfortable before sitting up straight. “ _ Retreat _ ? I don’t retreat.” 

With absolutely no plan of what she was going to say or do, she left the bedroom to head to the living room where Jonathan would be sleeping but was stopped by him walking in her direction. She stood frozen for a second, wondering what  _ his  _ intentions were. 

“ _ Hey! _ ”

“Hey.” Did he sound  _ nervous _ ?

“I just…” She took a few steps closer to him. “I just wanted to say that–”

“Oh no, don’t… I mean he’s so drunk.”

“ _ Wasted _ .” She wasn’t entirely sure what she was expecting when she left the spare room, but it definitely wasn’t this. It was awkward and she couldn’t exactly get a read on what Jonathan was actually wanting to say. 

“Yeah… I mean, what, he knows us a couple of hours and thinks he’s got us all figured out?” 

“Exactly! God, okay. I feel…”  _ I feel like he does have us all figured out.  _ “I’m glad we feel the same way.” She realized then that Murray was right. She was afraid to take that next step with Jonathan. But Jonathan was being awkward and the conversation was strange. _ He doesn’t feel the same way, Nancy _ . 

“Yeah... yeah, it’s fine.” 

She stood there watching him with a smile, waiting for something to happen. And when nothing did, she figured nothing would happen. “Uhh... so, uh, good night? I guess?” One final invitation. 

“Yeah, um, good night!”

Turning around, she reluctantly walked back into the room and shut the door behind her. 

_ What is wrong with you? _

Sitting down on the bed, she pulled the pillow into her lap and stared at the door. Part of her hoped that Jonathan would burst through the door but she knew if she wanted anything to happen tonight she was going to have to do it herself. 

Finally getting up from the bed, she flung the door open and was surprised to find Jonathan standing on the other side of the door. Before she had time to even process he had decided to come to the room, he was leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was brief, more like a question to test if it was alright. They took a step apart but only for a moment before they were kissing again. The kiss was desperate like they were trying to make up for lost time. She was kissing him the way she wished she did a year ago on his couch before Steve interrupted them. 

A moment later, she was being backed into the bedroom and the rest was history.   
  



End file.
